Family Reuion
by Kimmers
Summary: Old friends


Title: Family Reuion  
  
Author: Kimmers  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Email: Alias2000_1999@hotmail.com  
  
Content:  
  
Summary: An old Friend turns, up to help out while, Vaughn gets better only to have more happen.  
  
Spoilers: Season Three.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the aliasverse were created by JJ. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere and Everywhere just Let me know  
  
Notes:  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Vaughn looks up as the door to his hospital rooms opens he smiles at the women standing there.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here" Asked Vaughn  
  
"I heareded about what happened and relised that I couldn't leave town without coming and seeing you" She says.  
  
"Jay, I am fine ok it was nothing I have had worse, hey you have given me worse" He says.  
  
He reaches up and Brushes the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"I know when I heard I was just scared that I was going to loose you and I didn't' think that I could handle it" Says JJ.  
  
Vaughn offers her a smile, Neither of them notice Lauren standing outside the room watching the scence before her, she notices how the women lays her head on Vaughn's Chest, Lauren walks away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~ *~  
  
`Sydney Bristow walked into the conference room and stopped short when she saw the women sitting there Lauren Jack Eric and Marshal come up behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here" Sydney askeds.  
  
"What No Hello Little Sister how are you doing Sydney and I thought that you had manners" Says JJ  
  
"Josephina, what are you doing here" askeds Jack  
  
"Let me guess Mike's Replacement" Says Eric.  
  
"Yeah well at least someone is happy to see me" As She stands up she wraps her arms around him he does the same to her  
  
"Yeah I am glad to see you it's been a while and you haven't changed on bit" Says Eric  
  
"Thanks for the Call by the way, otherwise I would be back in London right now and not able to do anything" Says JJ  
  
"No problem at all, I knew that he wanted you there, after all who has many scars as him." States Eric.  
  
"Everyone takes a seat" States Dixon as he walks into the room "We have a lot of work to get through today and also we need to bring Agent Alessi up to speed on a few things, JJ nice to have you back.  
  
"thanks it's nice to be back that's for sure" Says JJ  
  
"Some of you might not be aware but Jack while Lindsay had you in custody, and Sydney was gone JJ came and helped us out many a times on Cases, she is stationed in London but has worked with us a couple of times" Explains Dixon "When I learned that she was in town I contacted Devlin and askeded him to arrange things so that she would help us out while Michael is in the hospital and getting back to work."  
  
"No one has mentioned this at all ever" States Jack  
  
"Because it isn't often that we do talk father so that would be my guess why you don't know" States JJ as her Beeper goes off. "Dixon I need to take this"  
  
"Of course go ahead Devlin Explained to me that you have Agents in the field that you need to deal with" Says Dixon.  
  
"Actully this is the Hospital it seems that I am wanted there right now" States JJ as she gets up grabbing her Jacket.  
  
She walks out not noticing that Sydney Jack Eric Marshal Lauren and Dixon are right behind her.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
JJ Alessi walks along the hall way to see Michael Vaughn sitting in a Wheel Chair, with a Nurse trying to get him back into bed.  
  
"I am not going back to bed till you tell me what I want to know, so tell me now" States Michael  
  
"Michael what are you doing out of bed" Asked JJ  
  
"The Nurse Mentioned that there is another person in here with the last name Vaughn but they wont give me any information other than that I am not going back to bed till they tell me who the hell that person is" Stated Vaughn.  
  
"Michael please you're not well you should go back to bed" says Lauren  
  
"Lauren stay the hell out of my way." Michael Says Angrily.  
  
"Michael Calm down ok I will find out what is going on but you need to get back to Bed" She says as the doctor comes walking towards them, Look here is the Doctor now he will be able to explain what is going on here and it's Craig so he will help us out"  
  
"Jay, as always a pleasure and Michael you should be in bed" said Craig as he walked towards them.  
  
"Who is it that is in here, Craig tell me Now," demands Vaughn.  
  
"Melissa, I came in this morning and she was being admitted she was found on the side of the road with no id except a card for this hospital with your room number on it Michael I am sorry that's about all I know" states Craig "I have been over her Charts and from the looks of it was a hit and run someone wanted her out of the way and they decided that running her down was the quickest way to do it"  
  
"But she is..." Stutters JJ  
  
"What is going on here" Asked Jack  
  
"Yeah I know the Baby is in NICU at the moment we are not sure if either of them are going to come out of this, I am sorry both of you" says Craig.  
  
"Did someone contact my Brother?" Asked Michael  
  
"No, when I hearted that the both of you were here I thought that he might take it better coming from either of you" Explains Craig.  
  
"Eric, get Michael back to bed I have a Call to make" Says JJ  
  
"Yeah Sure thing I can handle that" Says Eric  
  
As JJ went walk off Michael grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes seeing the tears there, he asked her a question without words she nods her head, As Michael Lets Eric wheel him back into the room as the doctor walks off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~*  
  
JJ looked up as the lift opened and her ex husband walked through them she walked towards him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Where is she?" he questioned.  
  
"Come on I will take you down there Billy I am so sorry that this happened," stated JJ as she lead him down the hall way.  
  
"Girl this isn't your falught at all but I will catch who ever did this, you can count on that," Billy stated he hugged her then walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
JJ walked into Vaughn's room he looked up and noticed the tears in her eyes, he moved over on the bed and she laid down next to him resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I don't know how to make this right for him I don't know how to stop the pain," JJ said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"None of us do, this is something that they need to get through on there own, all we can do is be there for them you know that better than anyone Kay," explained Vaughn as he brushed hair out of her eyes, he looked up in the doorway of his hospital room and saw Lauren there, she turned around and walked away.  
  
~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~* ~ *  
  
Sydney walked into Vaughn's room shocked to see her sister laying there on the bed with him she walked back out of the room shocked.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
JJ walked into the conference room and sat down next to Eric.  
  
"How is Melissa?" Eric asked.  
  
"Not sure I haven't been in to see her just yet, from what Billy said she has woken up, but I felt that they needed time alone for the moment," JJ explained.  
  
"How are you doing with this, it isn't brining up old memories is it?" Eric questioned.  
  
"Yeah and I am dealing with it," smiled JJ as Sydney Jack and Lauren walked in and sat down across the table from them.  
  
"Ok it seem JJ that an old friend of yours is in town," stated Dixon as he walked in and took his seat, he placed folders in front of them all.  
  
"Well taking this solo would be the best idea, If I turn up with anyone else other than Mike or Billy he will suspect something and neither of them are up to doing anything at the moment," stated JJ as she read over the folder, in her hand.  
  
"Sydney and Eric will be your back up on this they will be stationed in a van outside while you are inside talking with D'Angelo getting what ever information you can off him, not only about the Convent but we believe that he knows information about Melissa's accident," stated Dixon as he looked towards JJ.  
  
"Are Billy and Michael aware of this fact?" questioned JJ.  
  
TBC 


End file.
